Dawn Of Freedom
by judyhopps19
Summary: 'Freedom is everyone's right',sadly this quote doesn't apply to the Kingdom of Zootopia. The freedom of the kingdom had been taken away for far too long and now its up to a group of unlikely heroes to bring back the hope and freedom to the kingdom.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

My kingdom of Zootopia,was once a peaceful,modern and prosperous place,a place where everyone got along and war was the last thing on everyone's mind. We were envied by surrounding kingdoms who were trying their best to be like us but just couldn't.

But it all changed,ten years ago when the new king,who is only known as King Skull took over. He hid his real intentions well,and fooled everyone in the kingdom into thinking that he would make a good king and thus voting for him to become the new king.

But once he became king,everything changed. He revealed his true self and took away everything that made this kingdom great. He took away the peace,the fun and turned our kingdom back to a kingdom that exist during the medieval age,any modern thing were thrown out,forcing everyone to live a medieval life.

No-one dared to rebel against him,in fear that they will get killed and so everyone lived in constant fear under his rule,the thought of having freedom was like a dream that will never happen.

No-one dared to hope that one day someone will dare to challenge the king and bring back the freedom of the kingdom…

My name is Judy Hopps and this is the story about our fight for freedom.


	2. An Average Morning

_Chapter 1._ _(An Average Morning)_

The rising of the great flaming orange orb marked the start of another day in the kingdom. It was never a good sign for the people of the kingdom,as it meant that the morning check was about to begin.

The imperial army marched down the tiny streets in between the housing estate,while terrified residents tumbled out of their house. Standing in front of the army was the General,who always held a microphone in his left arm and a gun in his right arm.

The General grinned when he witnessed the people fumbling out if their doors,in fear of him and his army. He turned to face his army of a thousand imperial guards and commanded,"Search the houses!"

And with that one command,the army dispersed and invaded the houses. They showed no mercy and basically turned the whole house upside down,while finding anything suspicious.

And when they don't,they just leave the house,leaving it in a huge mess. The whole estate was in a mess,furniture were thrown out of houses and onto the street and the street itself was littered.

But everyone was used to this as part of their daily routine. They didn't had the emotion and anger they had ten years ago when this first started,after all this was over,they will just move their things back into their house and get on with their life,as if nothing happened.

I was more lucky in a sense,I live at the outskirts of the kingdom in a animal farm with my father. My mother had sadly departed and is no longer with us,but I was happy for her in a way,she didn't had to suffer under the rule of king skull and knowing her,she wouldn't even survive a day under his rule.

Instead of having daily checks,we were only checked by the imperial army once every half year. My Dad told me that this was part of a deal with the king,we give the king most of the food we make at the farm and in return,he will be more lenient on us. I'm still quite surprised that he held onto his deal for almost ten years.

I was still down on my bed,not wanting to get up and face this cruel world but I would have to,soon.

' _Ring!Ring!Ring!'_ The alarm clock wailed like crying baby,wanting to be burped and in the sense of an alarm clock,it wanted to be pet on the button known as a snooze button.

Pet was to gentle of a word to describe what I did,a more appropriate word to use would be slam. My hand fumbled around the table next to bed,trying to locate that nuisance machine. Eventually I found it and gave it a 'pet' on the snooze button and it stopped wailing.

But that few seconds was enough to bring me out of my lala land or dreamland and back to the real world. I let out a soft growl of irritation before I forcefully got off my bed. I was still in a half awake and half asleep state while I changed out of my pajamas and into my normal outfit.

I tided myself out before exiting my room and making my way to the kitchen where my dad was preparing our breakfast. While I was out doing my morning routine,somewhere in the kingdom,a young teenage male named Nick awoke from his slumber after he heard the imperial army approaching.

Nick was a mid size guy,he wasn't too skinny or too buff,he was just in between. As of that morning,we haven't met each other yet,all I know is that he might have a little crush on me.

Nick was mentally awake but physically,his body was still asleep. All of the sudden,the door to his room burst opened and a relatively old elder fox came running in.

"Wake up Nick!"The elder man shouted eagerly as he shook Nick violently. "One minute Dad…"Nick replied to the elder fox,who he had identified as his dad.

"Wake up now,the imperial army is coming!"Nick's dad exclaimed,the urgency in his voice increasing with each passing second. But Nick wasn't as urgent as his father,all he cared about at that moment was getting as much sleep as possible.

Nick's father growled and frown at his son,he turned his head away from Nick and said,"Fine,if you don't want to wake up,I will tell that girl you have crush on her."

That did the trick,Nick immediately shot straight up from his bed and looked at his father with shock. "How...did you… know?"Nick questioned,his voice stumbling while his cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

His dad simply grinned at him,before signalling for him to get out of bed. Nick sighed in defeat and compiled to his father's requests.

With Nick finally off his bed,the father and son left the house together.


End file.
